powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Megaforce vs Mission Mercury
Plot Summary The Galaxy Armada is approaching, and there are two main enemies to contend with- though the threat might be lessened considering that those two are different personas of the same being. But aliens are attacking Earth, and there's no time for messing around. A new generation of Power Rangers has to be called upon to protect the planet. Gosei, an alien from the planet of Eltar, was sent to Earth thousand of years before, but the technology was such that he remained in a cryonic sleep- until now. Gosei awakes and calls upon five new rangers, who become the Power Rangers Megaforce. With their Megaforce morphers, personal weapons, awesome suits, and powerful zords, they feel they can handle anything thrown at them. But the Galaxy Armada isn't all the Megaforce rangers have to deal with; a rival team, Power Rangers Mission Mercury, seems to be working to foil them at every turn. Mission Mercury is not only powerful in its own right, but it also "steals" the powers of ranger teams that came before them. They also have a dark secret, though, and things aren't all that they appear to be. Will Megaforce and Mission Mercury manage to protect Earth together? Rangers Megaforce Megaforce Red: Troy Burrows Megaforce Pink: Emma Goodall Megaforce Yellow: Gia Moran Megaforce Black: Jake Holling Megaforce Blue: Noah Carver Mission Mercury Mercury Ranger Red: Andy Mercury Ranger Pink: Felicity Mercury Ranger Yellow: Karen Mercury Ranger Green: Dave Mercury Ranger Blue: Sam Allies Gosei Tensou Megaforce Green/Mercury Ranger Silver: Orion Robo Knight Other Rangers Casey Rhodes/Jungle Fury Red Mia Watanabe/Samurai Pink Jayden Shiba/Samurai Red Wesley Collins/Time Force Red Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger Jason Lee Scott/Mighty Morphin Red (I) Kimberly Ann Hart/Mighty Morphin Pink (I) Billy Cranston/Mighty Morphin Blue Trini Kwan/Mighty Morphin Yellow (I) Zack Taylor/Mighty Morphin Black (I) Tommy Oliver/Mighty Morphin White, Mighty Morphin Green Dustin Brooks/Yellow Wind Ranger Blake Bradley/Navy Thunder Ranger Cameron Watanabe/Green Samurai Ranger TJ Johnson/Space Blue, Turbo Red (II) Andros/Space Red Karone/Galaxy Pink Kira Ford/Dino Thunder Yellow Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Dino Thunder White Enemies The Emperor A fearsome figure and leader of the Galaxy Armada. According to rumors originating on Mirinoi, he originates from the planet Divaer in the Andromeda galaxy. Vrak: One of two personalities of the Emperor of the Galaxy Armada. Ruthless and apathetic, he is what many people would describe as a psychopath. His brute soldiers are the X-Borgs, and his monsters are normally commanders of the Armada, though he has been known to use Vekar's genetic manipulator on occasion. When Vrak is in control, the Emperor's eyes glow emerald green. Vekar: One of two personalities of the Emperor of the Galaxy Armada. He is impetuous and power hungry, and rather unpredictable. His brute soldiers are the Loogies, and his monsters are inspired by the Rangers' feelings, then created from a genetic manipulator, though when he has no choice he uses Armada commanders. When Vekar is in control, the Emperor's eyes glow sapphire blue. Armada Generals Chaonator Confusile Washer Fisiliator Firinaelor Candlebreaker Icinator Sneeze-desease Logicator Pinkstink Genetic Modifier creatures Despairen Shatterall Amnesior Headspin Lomoarge Earthbreaker Rubbernion Confidentor Loverboy Mercenaries Timestrike Episode List E1: The Guardian Awakens part 1 E2: The Guardian Awakens part 2 E3: To Forget Our Despair E4: Doubly Rangers E5: Our Friends Are Our Foes E6: Attack of the Betrayed E7: Red Challenge E8: Pink Rememberance E9: Looking Back E10: Green Rookie Ranger part 1 E11: Green Rookie Ranger part 2 E12: Silver Lining part 1 E13: Silver Lining part 2 E14: Life of Stone E15: Water Depths E16: Yellow Surprises part 1 (Jungle Fury crossover) E17: Yellow Surprises part 2 E18: The Monstrous Party Pooper E19: Pink Rangers Forever (Samurai crossover) E20: Viral Sneezes E21: Time For Time Travel (Mighty Morphin/Time Force crossover) E22: A Date To Remember E23: Trust Your Instincts E24: Spirit of Chaos and Spirit of Empathy E25: Yellow Trade E26: Types of Rangers E27: In Your Dreams E28: Stealth of the Ninja (Ninja Storm crossover) E29: Rangers Together E30: Black Tech Attack E31: Red is a Girl's Color part 1 E32: Red is a Girl's Color part 2 E33: Think Before You Think E34: Crescent Moon, Hexagram, Cross E35: A Mercenary's Mission E36: Gender Bender E37: Testing... 3 3 5 (In Space/Lost Galaxy crossover) E38: Blue Saber Saga E39: Femme Fatale E40: Rivals In Love E41: Wild As the Dinosaurs (Dino Thunder crossover) E42: Lie of A Lifetime E43: N/A E44: Greener Than the Earth E45: Strength Like Thunder E46: Colors In the Eye of the Beholder E47: The Many Colors of Silver E48: Atomic Fusion E49: Earth's Defenders Never Surrender part 1 E50: Earth's Defenders Never Surrender part 2 MOVIE: The Legendary War: Rangers Forever Category:Series Category:Megaforce vs Mission Mercury